


Mapeando universos alternativos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Post Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam está procurando por uma versão alternativa de Janet que possa amar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapeando universos alternativos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mapping alternate universes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087467) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o desafio #029 - map (mapa).

Sam sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado antes mesmo de começar, não nem isso conseguia a impedir de seguir em frente. A possibilidade de perder seu emprego e talvez até mesmo sua liberdade não era tão assustadora quanto o risco ao qual estava sujeitando a si e Cassandra, e ainda assim não conseguia parar. Ela quase desejava que nunca tivesse encontrado o dispositivo portátil que lhe dava acesso a realidades alternativas. Foi quase fácil demais forjar o relatório de que tinha sido destruído antes que ela pudesse descobrir o que fazer, e então o esconder na base. Depois disso, conseguir acesso a um gerador de naquadah foi só uma questão de ter tempo sozinha no laboratório, e ela tinha isso de sobra.

O dispositivo portátil, diferente do espelho quântico, precisava de uma fonte de poder externa, mas a vantagem era que abria o portal no lugar equivalente no outro universo, independentemente de onde a versão daquele universo dele mesmo estivesse. Então ela estava procurando no SGC, ela queria encontrar um universo onde Janet ainda estivesse viva, mas queria muito mais do que isso.

Universos infinitos. Tudo o que você possa desejar, provavelmente aconteceu em um deles. Ela estava buscando por uma Janet que se apaixonou por uma Sam, e a perdeu. Uma que viesse de um universo próximo o bastante do dela para que pudesse fingir que era a mesma pessoa. Não era justo pedir isso de ninguém, mas se pudesse encontrar a Janet certa, ela estaria tão ansiosa para ter sua Sam de volta que não se importaria com isso.

Então ela começou sua missão. Cada universo tinha um código único que era salvo no dispositivo quando ele conectava pela primeira vez, e tudo o que tinha que fazer era escrever os códigos e manter notas sobre como aquele universo era. Ela os estava mapeando, mapeado universos alternativos infinitos, normalmente hackeando computadores e roubando tanta informação quanto pudesse antes de derrubar a conexão. Em uma boa noite, podia verificar uma dúzia de universos, e estava começando a ver alguma lógica no código. Ele apontava de alguma forma a posição relativa daquele universo quando comparado com o original, quanto mais próximos fossem os códigos, mais similares eram os universos.

Ela sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, era por isso que não tinha contado para ninguém, nem mesmo para sua equipe, apesar de confiar plenamente neles. A cada vez que abria uma janela, arriscada detecção, e pior do que isso, arriscava uma invasão. Todo por alguém que ela nem conhecia. Eles tinham sido avisados sobre isso, a importância de diferenciar entre pessoas que você conhece e suas versões alternativas, mas estava abandonando qualquer precaução.

Sam precisava ter Janet de volta, não podia permanecer em um universo onde ela morreu uma morte sem sentido. Tê-la de volta valia o risco. Até Daniel era um alternativo, originado em outro universo e mandado para lá para substituir o que morrer quando ela estava longe demais para ajudar, então ela não podia ver o mal nas suas ações. Tudo o que Sam queria era ter Janet de volta, não era justo, ela também merecia uma segunda chance, ela não podia ser a única para quem a morte era final. Ela sabia que tinha poucas esperanças de encontrar uma que fosse bem como queria, mas era esperança, e era um projeto no qual podia trabalhar, então a ajudava a lidar com a perda.

Ela nem tinha pensado no que faria quando a encontrasse, imaginando que poderia lidar com isso quando chegasse a hora. Posteriormente, Sam se arrependeria disso, mas seria tarde demais.


End file.
